The invention relates to a method for producing a coated packaging material as well as to a packaging material with at least one barrier layer for hydrophobic compounds.
A problem recently having become known in packagings based on cellulose is the transition (migration) of mineral oil components from the packaging material into the packaging good. With packaging materials based on cellulose, therein, the mineral oil components are predominantly derived from newspaper and packaging printing colors of recycling material based on waste paper, which is used in continuously increasing amount in the packaging industry for ecological reasons. The mineral oil components present in the recycling material possibly can build up in the packaging good, which is stored in the packaging material without additional outer packaging.
From the prior art, various packaging materials with barrier layers against hydrophobic components are known. For example, DE 695 32 378 T2 discloses a cellulose fiber fabric having a layer as the barrier layer, which has a continuous arrangement of randomly oriented cellulose fibers as well as a layer including cyclodextrin, wherein the layer including cyclodextrin in turn functions as a barrier layer or trap with respect to the passage of permeating hydrophobic compounds—such as for example mineral oils, aromatic hydrocarbons, printing colors and the like.
The circumstance is to be considered as disadvantageous in the known packaging material that it is comparatively costly and expensive in production.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method being able to be performed simpler and more inexpensively for producing a packaging material based on cellulose with a barrier layer for hydrophobic compounds. A further object of the invention is to provide a packaging material based on cellulose being able to be produced simpler and more inexpensively with a barrier layer for hydrophobic compounds.